


the stars melt like sugar

by vellichorvirgo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichorvirgo/pseuds/vellichorvirgo
Summary: “I did some daydreaming on my way here,” Asra said. “Mostly about you. What I’d say when I saw your face again. How I’d hold you in my arms and… well...”“Why don’t you show me?” Leda purred, laying her palm flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thumping in time with her own. “I know you have quite the imagination.”——My take on the paid scene in Asra's Book XVII, The Star.





	the stars melt like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i was just replaying asra's "the star" book at 3 am and suddenly it was almost 6 and i'd written 3k words of sin.  
> enjoy !

_I love you._

As Leda sat on the sparkling beach, gazing out into the Magician’s realm, the memory of Asra’s tender words resonated through her as clearly as though he were saying them in her ear.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Her heart swelled in her chest until it felt close to bursting.

He’d promised that he would join her here soon. She loosed a longing sigh, dropping her chin onto her knee. She didn’t know how long it had been since the Devil had torn them apart, but it was too long. Too long without feeling Asra’s touch, his warmth, his kisses. Too long without smelling his familiar, comforting smoky scent, or—

Her train of thought cut off abruptly at the sight of something in the surf. Something white, fluffy. At first she thought it was only seafoam, but then…

Leda’s breath caught in her throat as Asra, beaming brilliantly as the sky overhead, emerged from the water.

She was on her feet before she even realized it, sand skidding under her feet as she raced down the beach and flung herself into his waiting arms. He laughed as he lifted her off the ground, and she thought she had never heard a sweeter sound.

***

“I did some daydreaming on my way here,” Asra said, once the initial, overwhelming joy of their reunion had died down just a bit. He rested his hands on Leda’s waist, and her heart fluttered at the contact; at the look in his violet eyes as they gazed down at her.

“Mostly about you,” he continued, reaching up to tenderly brush a stray lock of hair from her face. His hand lingered at the curve of her cheekbone, cupping her face. He smiled when she turned her head and pressed a kiss into his palm. “What I’d say when I saw your face again. How I’d hold you in my arms and… well...”

He faltered, the slightest hint of colour staining his cheeks even as his eyes glittered with mischievous promise. Heat stirred in the pit of Leda’s stomach.

Working up the courage, she reached out to trace a lazy finger up along his chest, where the sheer material of his Masquerade gown revealed a stretch of golden skin. This close to him, she could hear his breath catch in his throat.

“Why don’t you show me?” she purred, laying her palm flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thumping in time with her own. “I know you have quite the imagination.”

Asra laughed, both hands dropping back down to her waist to hold her close. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, then began to trail his lips teasingly downwards; over her jaw, her pulse point, down to her neck. Sighing softly, she tilted her head back in silent encouragement.

“Where do I even start, Leda?” he breathed against her skin, voice soft and reverent. “How about… with your hands?”

He pulled back just enough to allow him to lift her hand to his lips, smoldering eyes locked on hers as he placed a kiss there.

“I saw people doing that at the Masquerade. And I thought you and I could do it better.”

Gentle tingles of magic hummed their way up Leda’s arm as Asra turned her hand over, steadily kissing up her bare arm. Each touch had her breath faltering, her heartbeat stuttering in her chest. Desire coiled low in her stomach, growing with each passing moment, each open-mouthed kiss and gentle bite against her skin.

“Here,” Asra said, pulling back to guide her to lay down in the pillow-soft white sand of the beach, following suit a moment later. “This will be more comfortable.”

All other sensations and thoughts fell away, drowned out by the sound of Asra’s voice as Leda nestled close to him.

“You know, I had all these things I wanted to say. But looking at you, lying on this beach…”

There was pure wonder in Asra’s face as he gazed at Leda, as if she were the most exquisite creation in the universe.

“...I’m speechless.”

Her heartbeat stopped and restarted at the open adoration infusing his expression.

And when he leaned down to kiss her… Leda felt herself melt into him, her arms wrapping around him of their own accord to deepen the kiss. He moaned, low in his throat, and Leda felt an echo of his own emotions running through her—his delight, his longing, his _desire_. All for her.

Gasping softly, Asra broke the kiss to bury his face against Leda’s neck. She felt more than heard him mumble inaudibly against her skin.

“Hmm?”

“I… ah, Leda, I don’t even know how to explain.” When she peeked at him, he was blushing again, but his eyes still held that endless, depthless love when they met hers.

“May I show you?”

He lifted his hand as if about to touch her, but hesitated just before he did, hovering just over her heart. Uncertainty flickered across his expression, and Leda melted just a little more.

_As if I could ever deny him anything. As if I could ever not want this, not want him._

“Touch me, Asra,” she whispered. An answer and a plea and a demand all at once.

The corners of his lips tilted upwards. “I hoped you’d say that.”

His palm came to rest on her chest, and the emotions came rushing in with each beat of her heart—both hers and his. Their love for one another flooded them both, twining together, enough to swallow both of them whole. Leda’s mouth fell open, Asra’s name falling from her lips in a tone of breathless awe.

Instantly he was concerned, fretting over her wellbeing— _are you alright? Is it too much? I hope I didn’t overwhelm you…_

She only smiled as she shook her head, placing her own hand over his to reassure him. Even now he feared hurting her.

“It’s alright,” she breathed, gazing into his eyes. “Don’t stop.”

The worry slowly drained from his face, replaced with that glittering mischief that made heat lick in the pit of her stomach. His smile returned, this time with a slant to it that could only be described as _devilish._

“As you wish.”

He shifted to lay on top of her, pressing her into the sand. His lips sought hers, hot, needy, tongue gliding smoothly into her mouth to brush against her own. His hands were everywhere; each brush against her clothed skin elevated her to a level of excitement she’d never felt before.

Skin—she needed him on her skin, needed to _feel_ him without this damned gown in the way.

“Off,” she gasped into his mouth, hands fisting around strands of his snowy hair. “My gown—get it off.”

Asra pulled back suddenly. His chest was heaving with wild breath, hair mussed from Leda’s fingers, pupils blown black with desire as they stared at her. But underneath it… the uncertainty had returned to his face.

“Leda… are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer about anything.” She reached up to stroke his face, her thumb brushing tenderly over his cheekbone. “I love you, Asra. I _love you_ , and I want you. I want this. As long as you do.”

“Oh, Leda,” Asra breathed, leaning back in. “If only you knew how much I’ve wanted this.”

He captured her lips in another kiss, hungrier and more passionate than the ones they’d been sharing before, as though her words had unleashed something inside of him. His hand found its way to the fastenings of her Masquerade gown. Although it had taken Leda an embarrassingly long time to get into it, with just a few quick, deft movements of his hand, Asra had it loosening from her body.

He hesitated a moment before he reached for the hem of the gown, pulling it swiftly over her head and discarding it in a pile of white tulle and feathers on the sand beside them—leaving Leda bare, save for her underwear, beneath him.

Although he had seen her naked before, Asra’s eyes darkened as they scanned over her body. The pure, primal lust in his expression had Leda shivering, the fire inside her burning even hotter.

“You are _so_ —”

He ran a finger slowly down the length of her body, making her squirm, drawing a whine from low in her throat.

“ _So_ —”

He caught a wrist in each of his hands, gently yet firmly pinning them back against the sand on either side of her head. Leda gasped, body straining towards him, a plea already forming on her mouth.

“ _Beautiful._ ”

His mouth found hers again before it slipped downwards, following the path his finger had just taken—over the hollow of her throat, the jut of her collarbones, pausing at her breasts to suck a nipple into his mouth. A feeling like a bolt of lightning jolted up Leda’s spine, and she moaned his name.

Asra hummed against her skin as his lips and tongue worked over her nipple for a moment longer before switching to lavish the same attention upon the other one. Leda writhed beneath him, his name falling like a prayer from her mouth, mixed in with desperate, needy pleas for more.

Asra obliged her, his mouth continuing its course down her body—across her waist, her stomach, her hipbone—scattering dark bruises in the shape of his lips wherever they went.

He glanced up at her when he reached the spot just above the band of her underwear, a silent question in his eyes. Leda nodded breathlessly, a little too eagerly, making him chuckle as he released her wrists. His hands drifted to her underwear, and he hooked a thumb underneath the band on either side before yanking them down in one swift movement.

“If only you knew, Leda,” he mused as he pressed slow, leisurely kisses to her thighs, coaxing her to open and spread her legs for him, “how many times I’ve imagined doing this.”

He sucked a hickey into the sensitive skin of the inside of her left thigh, making her whimper. He repeated the action on the right, then again on the left, higher this time, closer to the epicentre of her need.

“ _Asra_ —”

“How many times I’ve imagined teasing you like this.” He peered up at her from between her spread legs, expression sly, roguish, grin widening as he grazed his finger over her folds, dripping with her arousal, and watched her shudder.

“How many times I’ve imagined feasting on you.”

With that, his mouth dove into her heat. Leda keened, hips bucking against his face with every brush of his tongue, hands wrapping once more into his messy curls. Asra’s mouth was relentless, exploring every last bit of her, returning again and again to her clit, and Leda felt herself drowning in her pleasure.

She cried out when she felt Asra slide a finger into her, the stretch of it burning in just the right way. Then, after he made sure she was alright with it, another. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, suckling at her clit all the while. Before long, Leda felt the beginnings of an orgasm approaching.

“ _Asra,_ ” she gasped out, yanking at his hair in warning. “Asra, I’m going to—”

She felt him grin against her as he continued to work her towards that edge. And then, just when she was about to tip over it, he pulled back entirely.

The sudden lack of stimulation and the almost-orgasm left Leda lightheaded, the starry sky seeming to swirl above her. Asra eased her down from the near-high, peppering feather-light kisses over her body, cooing praise against her skin. When she’d recovered, she sat up shakily and reached for him, tugging him into a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on his mouth.

But it wasn’t enough. She broke the kiss to focus on the final barrier between them, fingers curling around the hem of Asra’s own Masquerade gown. She mirrored his earlier silent request, looking him in the eye and waiting for him to nod before she pulled the gown over his head.

She’d seen him bare before, too—after all, they had lived together for three years. But something about this moment—maybe the ethereal light of the realm shining on the golden-brown planes of his chest, the slopes of his shoulders; maybe the heave of his breathing and the pounding of his heartbeat underneath her hand; maybe the expression on his face, unfiltered, unadulterated love—had her breath catching in her throat.

He was so, so beautiful, and he was _hers._

Slowly, carefully, Leda’s hand brushed down his torso until she found what she was looking for. Asra groaned when her hand wrapped around his length, began working him in slow, leisurely strokes. Leda had half a mind to return the favour he’d just given her, but Asra stopped her when he saw her beginning to duck her head towards his lap.

“Believe me, I would love that,” he told her, eyes sparkling with fond amusement. “But—later. Once all the mess we’re in has gotten cleared up. Right now I just want… ”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence; Leda knew what he meant. So she let him guide the moment—let him wrap his arms back around her, let him lay her back down onto the beach. Let him arrange himself between her legs, desire twisting and turning over and over in her stomach as she watched him.

“Are you sure you want—” he started.

“ _Yes,_ ” she whined, twining her legs around his waist, needing him closer, closer, _closer_ . “ _Yes_ , Asra, _please._ I want you so badly.”

Asra let out a groan at her words, his hand sliding to her hip to hold her steady. When he began to slip inside of her, Leda couldn’t help but wince, even as her pulse began to pound at the sensation of him filling her inch by inch. A low sound—half-pained whimper, half-pleasured moan—burst from her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Asra asked worriedly, going still. “Does it hurt too much? Should I stop?”

“ _No,_ ” Leda hissed, legs tightening around his waist to draw him closer. “Don’t stop, _please_. Just… slow.”

Asra nodded, slowly continuing to slide into her, eyelids shuttering at the feeling of her around him. They both moaned when he hilted himself, filling her so perfectly. As if they’d been _made_ for each other.

Asra lowered his mouth to Leda’s, his kiss tender and adoring as he pulled himself back out, then thrust back into her. She gasped against his mouth, sparks of pleasure tingling over every inch of her skin.

_More, more, more._

“Faster, Asra,” she pleaded softly.

Asra obliged her immediately, steadily increasing the pace of his thrusts, her hips bucking to meet each one. Pleasure thrilled up Leda’s spine; her head fell back against the sand, mouth dropping open as she moaned. The fingers of Asra’s free hand twined in her dark hair as he leaned in, kissing down her jaw and neck.

Asra suddenly hit a spot inside her that had Leda writhing, keening, clawing her nails down Asra’s back as stars burst behind her eyelids. “ _There,_ ” she gasped. “Right there, Asra, _please_ —”

Mischief flashed in Asra’s eyes. “Well,” he purred, giving her that devilish look once more, “since you asked so nicely.”

He shifted, angling his thrusts to hit that spot again, and Leda all but fell to pieces. Time slid away from her; they could have been here for minutes or hours or days for all she knew. The capacity for coherent speech left her; the only words she could form amidst her sounds of pleasure were _please, faster, harder_ —and of course, _Asra._

Distantly, she wondered if the Magician were lurking somewhere, if the fox-headed Arcana could hear the sounds of their coupling, but she dismissed the thought quickly. Let them hear. Let the whole world hear.

“You’re so perfect,” Asra gasped, hips slamming against hers. “So beautiful, so amazing, I’m—ah—I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much.”

“ _Asra_ , I love you, _I love you,_ I—I’m close, I’m going to—”

“Do it,” he breathed, cupping her cheek in his hand, thumb stroking over her cheekbone. His other hand dropped between her legs, thumb rubbing over her clit, making her cry out and arch against him. “Come for me, Leda. Come for me.”

The combination of his thrusts and the stimulation was too much for Leda. With a cry that seemed to ring out in the air around them, she came. Her vision went white, and for a moment she was elsewhere entirely, utterly consumed in her pleasure.

She came back down to earth slowly, bit by bit. Every inch of her was hypersensitive, and she whimpered as Asra continued to thrust into her, hard and fast and unrelenting, chasing his own high. It wasn’t long before he followed her over the edge with a cry of his own, spilling himself inside her.

He remained hilted inside her for a few minutes as they caught their breaths, as they traded gentle kisses and _I love you_ s against each other’s mouths.

After what felt like an eternity, Asra carefully pulled out of her. Rising on shaky legs, they stood and retrieved their Masquerade costumes— _we probably won’t be caught by anyone here,_ Asra quipped as they dressed, _but better safe than sorry_ —before returning to sit side by side in the sand, Leda’s head falling onto his shoulder.

“It’s a good thing time flows differently here,” Asra mused against her hair, one arm winding around her shoulders. “Though in the future, we can come back whenever we want. For however long we want.”

Leda’s toes curled in the sand at the implication of _that_.

Asra kissed the top of Leda’s head, lips warm and comforting. “In case I haven’t already said it enough, I love you.”

Even now, the words made fireworks burst behind Leda’s ribcage.

“And I love you, Asra. More than anything.”


End file.
